majin_bonefandomcom-20200213-history
Neposian
Neposian, is an Earth term given to all of the Humanoid life forms that originate from the planet Nepo Anegelis. In the same respect that any humanoid life-form from the planet Earth is refereed to as an "Earthling", and from a specific country adding "~ian" to the end, the same principle applies to Nepos. Neposian's refer to people from Earth as Earthlings also. Appearance Neposian's are a bipedal humanoid-like species, with a very close outward representation of a human. Their body shape and manor are identical in the fact that they both have 2 arms, 2 legs, 2 eyes and all other features of a human. It is assumed their internal organs are the same as well. When seen in the series, the only distinctions one can make to identify a Neposian, is: *The type of clothes they are wearing *Whether they understand/speak Japanese (or the language of the location) **and if they speak like no known Earth-Language *Whether they can move freely when equipped with a Bone Card *If they decide to equip and attack you! It is worth noting however, that these factors are only rough guides. For example, there are Earth Fighters who can move freely without constraint from an Equipped Bone. Wearing strange clothes can mean you are a tourist from anywhere in the world, and the same can be said for the language barrier as well. Daily Life As seen in the only city seen on Nepos in the series, there are a few details that can be depicted from their daily lives. The first major difference, is the higher technology and free-roaming creatures. Whilst there are free roaming animals and technology on Earth, there are not flying cars and hover-crafts. Nor are their creatures such as Dragons and other similar flying creatures. Clothing and trends are very different, although their is still a similar community where-by people still have to work to earn a keep. Their planet however, similar to others in the known universe, are fully aware of the Primordial Majin and carry out its Will. Earth does not know off, nor follows the Primordial Majin's Will. Whilst their is no combat force like the Police on Earth, it is assumed that Bone Warriors are the equivalent peace-keeping force. There are of course different classes of people. They have a Council that governs the rules of society and carry out the Will of the Primordial Majin, which are then passed down as assignments for the Bone Warriors. The Bone Warriors are responsible for carrying out the councils orders, be them keeping the peace on Nepos, or traversing to other planets. Then you have the ordinary citizens that continue with their Daily Lives Worth Protecting. Their life-style is likely to accommodate the well-looked-after environment. Neposian Characters Below is a list of all the known citizens of Nepo Anegelis. *Liebert *Klude *Stolz *Socius *Revolt *Barlish *Pellebrand *Raquelt *Carvaleo *Freyd *Morse *Gustos *Ventoza *Corvus *Serpence *Gladis *Scorpion *Apis *Semiria *Ullurra *Drossas *Vyse *Horse Trivia for the category page, please see: "Category:Neposian" Category:The Majin Universe Category:Neposian